


Desperation

by Katiekitty261



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Smut, its all smut, just kidding, lots of smut, seriously, theres some plot too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekitty261/pseuds/Katiekitty261
Summary: Michael gets tired of your annoying antics and fucks the shit out of you.





	Desperation

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Jeff. I didn’t want to work for your stupid Robotics company, so why are you forcing me to work for this Cooperative?” You crossed your arms over your chest as you stared at your bother, a look of annoyance in his eye that matched yours.

“You don’t have a choice, (Y/N). We need all hands on deck now. The company’s gone. We work for him now.”

“Who’s him? I haven’t agreed to anything.”

Jeff gestured to the door, and as if he was waiting for his dramatic cue, A tall golden-haired man walked through the door. He was adorned in an all-black affair, making his porcelain skin and ghostly blue eyes stand out. He approached you slowly, taking his sweet time as he crossed the room.

“Michael Langdon, this is my sister (Y/N), (Y/N), this is Michael Langdon…the Antichrist.” You knitted your brows together, and couldn’t hold back a laugh as you stared at the man before you.

“Something wrong?” He tilted his head at you, you covered your mouth as you snickered, trying to compose yourself.

“No way in hell you’re the antichrist. I’ve seen scarier people catcall me in the street.”

Michael’s eyes flashed with anger and he took a heavy step toward you, his hands clenched in tight fists like he was prepared to throw a punch at you any second. Jeff’s hand grabbed him by the coat sleeve and pulled him to a stop.

“I wouldn’t go insulting him, (Y/N). He could kill you in the blink of an eye. Literally.” Jeff said with a very uncomfortable tone. You had a feeling he had witnessed exactly that.

You eyed Michael as he stood still in front of you, his hands still clenched in tight fists and his lips pulled together as if he was holding back a slew of curse words.

“I thought the Antichrist would be more...Buff?” You propositioned, “Right?” You heard Mutt’s voice from across the room making you laugh. Michaels' eyes closed in clear annoyance. 

“I won’t tolerate your lack of respect (Y/N),” Michael spoke, seemingly finally finding his voice.

Ignoring the fact you enjoyed hearing your name fall from his lips, you raised an eyebrow at him and leaned against the desk behind you, “Or what? Are you going to kill me? I don’t think Jeff here would like it very much if you killed his sister. Especially when I know you need his help.”

“I won't hesitate to kill you if you continue to disrespect me or disobey me. I will slit your throat on the spot in front of him and he won’t do a thing about it.” His voice was commanding and sent a chill down your spine, but it wasn’t from fear. You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat and steeled your nerves.

“I guess we'll just have to see then, won’t we Michael?” You made sure to look him in the eyes as you spoke his name. Judging by his response, He clearly didn’t want you calling him by his first name. Fire blazed behind his cerulean irises and it made you smile knowing how little it took for you to get under his skin.

“I don’t obey” You turned as you spoke, you could feel all eyes on you in the room as you made confident strides toward the exit. You called his bluff, knowing he wouldn't follow after you despite your words.

______

Against your protests, you did end up working for the Cooperative. However, there was a silver lining. Instead of filling your days with paperwork and boring business calls, you made it your job to absolutely annoy the fuck out of Michael Langdon. It was just too much fun to see him get angry at you for the smallest grievances, like leaving the door to his office open when he told you to keep it closed, or ignoring him when he spoke to you like he wasn’t there much like a middle schooler would for a kid they didn’t like. It was the little things that really pissed him off. You didn’t know exactly why you were even brave enough to continuously push his buttons, everyone else seemed to have a firm grip on the reality that he was the Antichrist.

Despite the fact he gave you an eyeful of his fancy “666” scar, you pretended to ignore that simple fact about him.

You discovered all kinds of fun ways you could annoy the great “Michael Langdon”, and you knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped at you. You didn’t care much if he ended up killing you over it. He was planning on blowing up the world anyway and you were certain he’d lock the door to any sanctuary if you tried to get inside. Not that you wanted to spend an eternity locked in an underground box with that man.

“Ms. (Y/N), Mr. Langdon has requested to see you in his office.” The voice of Michael’s robot mommy broke you out of your musings, making you frown.

“I don’t care.” You crossed your legs as you looked at the women, her arms tucked behind her back.  
“It’s not an option (Y/N), I was ordered to bring you to his office.”

“Well, he’s just gonna have to wait. I’m Busy.” You grabbed a random stack of papers and pretended to inspect them, but Mead had walked over to your side and grabbed you by the collar, yanking you so hard you were surprised it didn’t rip your blouse.

“Not an option.” She spoke again, beginning to pull you by your collar practically choking you. You struggled to get her off of your shirt but you couldn’t make her robotic hand budge. She began to drag you behind her, you fought her all the way until you both reached the door to Michaels office.

She shoved you into his office making you stumble and almost fall to your knees, not being able to keep your balance on your black heels. Mead slammed his office door loudly behind you and left you enclosed and alone with a particularly pissed off looking Michael. You straightened your skirt and gave Michael a sickeningly sweet smile.

“To what do I owe this honor, oh mighty Antichrist?” You said in a mocking tone.

Michael took a deep breath as he stared at you, his eyes scanning you with a bored expression as he lounged in his seat behind his desk.

“Was this you, (Y/N)?” He pushed a piece of paper to your attention, you walked over to inspect it.

The paper read in black bold ink, CANCEL ALL APPOINTMENTS FOR MR. LANGDON ON MONDAY AFTERNOON, HIS REGULAR VISIT WITH RYAN REYNOLDS TO RESUME.

You didn’t bother holding back your laughter.

“Yep, that was me. I thought you might enjoy a little visit from Ryan, everyone else around here seems to enjoy him.”

Michael looked the opposite of amused.

“Do you have a death wish, (Y/N)? Because you don’t seem to understand how close you are to me snapping your neck.”

His tone was cold, but you didn’t pay attention to it. His threats fell deaf on your ears as you stood before him.

“Not at all Michael, I don’t wanna die. I wouldn't have nearly as much in hell without you there.”

“What are you after then?” He said, quietly almost as if he was only saying it to himself. His hand supported his chin, and he tapped a long finger to his lips as he was thinking. You allowed yourself to stare back, taking in the view.

You weren’t blind, you knew Michael was absolutely gorgeous. Probably the most beautiful person (If you could call him that) you had ever seen. Besides the fact that you constantly joked about him, there was something you deeply admired. He carried himself with an air of superiority that made the average man’s knees buckle at the sight of him. You admired the power he held, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t occasionally feel a wetness between your legs when he entered a room.

Michael Langdon was born of chaos and sin, and you enjoyed dipping your toes into the chaos.

“Can I go now? I’m very busy and you’re cutting into my valuable time by staring me down.”

A smirk graced his lips and he sat back in his chair, his hands gripping both armrests as he looked at you with his unsettling grin.

“I know what you're after.” He spoke, his voice even and smooth. You tilted your head in confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

Michael got up from his chair, making his way over to you until he was practically towering over your form. His eyes burning into you as he stared you down. Every muscle in your body wanted to move, but you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of him knowing that he made you uncomfortable.

He brought his lips to your ear, his hot breath on your exposed skin and his close proximity made goosebumps spring up on your arms. “You want me, To punish you…” His voice was barely a whisper, but it sent a shiver down your whole body. Your mouth went dry, and you were at a loss for words.

“I have no I-idea what you’re talking about,” You cursed yourself for stuttering, this time you were definitely trying to back your way to the door.

“Oh, is that so (Y/N)? If I pressed you against the wall right now and put my fingers between your thighs are you telling me you wouldn’t be dripping for me?” His lips were a millimeter away from yours now, his eyes piercing into you like he was looking directly into your soul.

You tried to find the words to respond, but just as your brain finally connected with your mouth he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into him so there was space between you and the wall, throwing open the door to his office with one motion and pushing you out and straight onto your ass.

“Fuck you, Michael.” you sneered at him, trying to fix your skirt that was now riding dangerously high on your thighs as you sat in a heap on the floor.

“You don’t deserve it.” He smirked one last time before slamming the door hard in your face.

__

For the next few days, you were hyper-aware of Michael every time he was in the same room with you. He seemed to notice it too, that smug bastard always painted a smirk on his face when he noticed you. You were angry. Angry that he knew exactly was your darkest desires for him were. Angry he was making you feel this way.

He was enjoying the peace and quiet from your lack of annoying presence far too much. You weren’t going to let him win.

You made sure to wear your sluttiest ‘work’ outfit, for good measure. A short and skin-tight black pencil skirt that made your ass rival that of the antichrist’s himself. A crimson red blouse that left little to the imagination in the cleavage department, unbuttoned just one button lower than what was probably considered decent.

You weren’t wearing it to tease Michael specifically, but one employee that you knew could be convinced to do anything if a good pair of breasts were in his face. You sauntered through the hallways, swaying your hips as you walked.

You stopped at a desk, the brunette sitting behind it looking like he was having a hard time concentrating at his computer with the pile of cocaine in front of him.

“Mutt,” You said, propping yourself on the edge of his desk and leaning over to look at him. His eyes met yours and then widened when he saw what you were wearing.

“Uh, (Y/N)... what is it?”

“I wanted to ask you a favor.” You smiled at him, he looked around as if he was trying to see if anyone else noticed, not that you cared. You’d never actually go for him, not only was he your brothers best friend he definitely wasn't your type.

“What kind of favor are we talking here?”

“I want the key,” You moved closer, so your face was next to his. “To Michaels office.”

“Michaels office? I can’t give you that!”

“Shh, don’t scream it.” You put your hand up to silence him. “Yes, you can. I know you have the key to his office, and I just wanna give him a little gift. Isn’t that ok?” You pouted your lips, and he stirred in his chair uncomfortably.

“He’ll kill me if I let you have the key. Especially you…”

“What do you mean, Especially me? Michael loves me.”

Mutt laughed but shut his mouth when you raised an eyebrow at him.

“I promise I’ll bring it right back, please…” You batted your eyelashes at him. He sighed and reached into a drawer in his desk and produced a small golden key.

“Thank you!” You hopped off the desk and grabbed the key, a smile of satisfaction on your face.

You made your way to Michael’s office, knowing around this time he was usually away from his desk. You didn’t actually have a gift for him, or any plans really of what you were going to do once you actually got into his office, but you did know he would absolutely hate it if you went in there without his permission so that's exactly what you were planning on doing.

As you rounded the corner, you saw the man you were looking for doing exactly that. You watched discreetly as he shut the door to his office and walked off in the opposite direction. This was your moment.

You walked up quickly and as quietly as you possibly could with your heels, sliding the key into the lock and stepping into his empty office and shutting the door behind you.

His office wasn’t anything super special, it was modestly decorated with dark red walls and black furniture. It was bare of anything that was personal, which made it feel empty. Even you had a silly picture of you and Jeff on your desk, as much as you disliked him sometimes. It was kind of sad when you thought about it that he didn’t have anything personal decorating his office.

Walking over to the large black desk, you inspected it. It was covered in various stacks of paper and a silver laptop closed in the center.

“Well, this is boring… what can I play with?” You said to yourself. Bending over to inspect the drawers. 

You dug through every one, nothing special in them either. Until you came to one of bottom drawers. It was locked.

“Why would he lock his office and his drawers? You must be hiding something good in here….” You whispered as you pulled on the drawer, definitely locked.

Good thing you weren’t a good child. You dug around Michael's desk and found two paper clips, with a little bending and twisting, the lock clicked open.

Inside was a sleek black notebook. You pulled it out and stared at it, “is this his diary?” You laughed at the thought. Did the antichrist really keep a diary?

When you flipped it open you were silent. It was a photo album.

An older woman with greying blonde hair smiled in the photograph. Her floral print dress and hairdo made her look straight out of the 70s. She was holding a cigarette to her lips, and a glass of some kind of alcohol in her other hand.  
“Grandma” was written at the bottom of the photograph. This was his family? You didn’t even know the antichrist could have a real family. You knew from Jeff that they had built his ‘Mother for him’, but they didn’t necessarily say the women she was modeled after was his real mother. He called mead his “One true ally”, and the only person who never gave up on him.

As you flipped through the pages you saw images of a blonde toddler, with crystal blue eyes you’d recognize anywhere. They were pictures of a baby Michael. For some reason, Staring at the photos made you feel sad for him. If he had a real family, where were they? Why did they give up on him?

You didn’t have time to ponder the thought. While staring at the photographs, you didn’t notice the door to the office open. A furious looking Michael stood in the doorway.

“Michael I-” You were about to explain, but Michael dropped what he was holding and rushed up to you. He grabbed you by the throat with a dangerous strength, slamming you against the wall practically choking the life out of you.

You struggled against him, his fingers pressing so hard into your throat you couldn’t breathe, you choked and sputtered trying to get him to release you from his hold. You made eye contact with him, nothing but a burning rage stared back at you. You tried to grab at anything, his shirt, his face, his hair, but he only strengthened his grip on your throat. Was this how it was going to end?

Just as blackness started to ink your vision, Michael released you and you fell to the ground. Coughing and gasping as your lungs burned for air, you were barely conscious.

“What’s your plan (Y/N), you break into my office and go through my personal shit?” Michael grabbed your arm with a bruising grip and pulled you off the ground.

“I’m so fucking tired of you. Look at you, I could snap your neck right now and yet, I can smell the desperation coming from you.”

You stared up from him, unsure how to respond. He was painfully right. Michael had almost choked you unconscious, but the heat between your thighs was making itself present.

“You’re such a little slut,” He grabbed you by the jaw, making you look up at him. “I saw you bending yourself over that bowl cut coke heads desk. Is that how you got the key?”

“How did you see-” You tried to argue, his grip on your jaw tightened and he brought his other hand up, smacking your face with a force that made your vision blur.

“I didn’t say you could speak, slut.” He brought his hand up to your cheek again, smacking you so hard you knew that you wouldn’t leave without a very large bruise decorating your face. That’s if he let leave.

“And the way you dress…” He slid his ring-clad hand down your exposed collarbone and to the edge of your blouse, before ripping it open, the buttons flying off and falling to the ground.  
“Michael!” You yelled, Michael smiled a wicked smile, “I always knew you loved to be punished, (Y/N), but I didn’t think you’d go this far.” He spun his chair around, sitting in it gracefully before pulling you over. He forcefully bent you over his knees, so you were laying on your stomach across him and the chair. Your already short skirt was now barely covering your soaking core.

Michael ran his fingers along the back on your thighs, you felt yourself shiver at his touch.

“Bad girls get punished…” He whispered, his voice was deep and filled with lust.

He pushed your skirt up revealing the thin lace thong you had decided to wear, the red fabric matched your shirt almost perfectly. He ran his hand along your exposed ass, goosebumps raising on your skin as he brought his hand up, bringing it down with a loud smack.

You cried out, Michael was spanking you. You gripped the edges of the chair, part of you wanted to leave, roll off his lap and escape his office and never look back. A bigger part of you was enjoying it.

He spanked you again, at this rate your whole body would be decorated with Michael’s handprint. His fingers pushed your panties to the side and he slid a finger against your dripping wetness.

“You really are soaked…” He growled, slipping a finger inside you in one quick motion that made you moan out loud. Just as quickly as he touched you, he pulled away. You strained your neck to look over your shoulder as he did, watching him bring his finger to his lips and taste you.

He ran his hand over your ass again, you felt the stinging from his smacks quell with the touch of his warm palm. “I shouldn’t pleasure you… after all, you don't deserve it, but you’d enjoy anything I did to you, Wouldn’t you (Y/N)?” He brought his hand down on your ass again. “Say it. Say that you’d enjoy anything I’d do to you, little slut.”

“I-I’d enjoy anything… Please,” You moaned out, feeling Michael’s long fingers tease at your aching clit.

“Say my name, (Y/N).” He ordered.

“Please Michael!” He slid two fingers inside of you at your words, making you moan as you spoke.

Michael’s fingers worked like magic inside you. You couldn’t hold back your moans as he fingered you over his lap, curving them ever so slightly hitting that spot perfectly inside you. His thumb occasionally brushing over your aching clit, sending you closer and closer to the edge.

“Are you going to cum (Y/N)? Cum right on my fingers like the whore you are?”

“Yes, Michael… Please,”

“Please what?” He stopped moving and it made you cry out. “Please make me cum Michael!” You begged, he obliged.  
He increased the pace of his fingers inside of you, making you reach your peak quickly, you moaned his name loudly as you finally came, barely being able to catch your breath.

He reached over and placed his fingers into your open mouth, making you suck them clean. Now that his fingers weren’t inside of you, you finally realized you could feel the bulge of his cock beneath you, straining against the fabric of his pants and pressing against your lower belly. You were still extremely turned on despite your orgasm, and you wanted nothing more than to grind yourself against his cock until he let you come undone.

“Stand up,” Michael ordered, you quickly stood up in front of him, trying to pull your skirt down but he grabbed your wrist to stop you. “I’m not done with you, It’s my turn now.”

He stood up, towering above you as he looked down on you, watching you as your eyes dragged over his form. Even clothed, he was exquisite. “Get on your knees.” He ordered. You dropped immediately making him smile down at you.

“At least you’re good at something.” he ran his fingers through your hair, you stared up at him and he nodded, urging you on.

You ran your fingers over the soft leather of the belt, before unhooking it and sliding it off. Next came the buttons and the zipper, finally reaching in the fabric of his silk boxers and pulling out his heavy dripping cock. He was already fully hard, and you gulped at the sight of it. He was absolutely massive, because of course he was.

You tasted the tip of his cock, savoring the salty flavor of his precum as you licked the sensitive head. Michael groaned above you, his fingers gripping your hair tighter. You put your lips around him and sucked, running your tongue over him generously as you began to take him in your mouth, Michael encouraged you with moans of his own. You brought your hand up and stroked him as you sucked, suppressing your gag reflex to try and take as much of him as you could, which was almost impossible considering his size.

“You’re a good little slut, aren’t you? Sucking my cock like its the last thing you’ll ever taste…” Michael purred, “And it might be after I'm done with you.”

Your stomach sank a little at his threat, but you continued with your movements on his cock. If this was going to be the last thing you ever did, you were going to make sure you fucking enjoyed it.

You placed your hands on his muscular thighs and pushed out your tongue so he could fully press his cock into your mouth, Michael seemed to get the message and put his hands on the back of your head and pressed his cock deep into your throat. You felt saliva dripping down your chin as he began to fuck your mouth, his fingers pulling hard at your hair as you let him have his way with you.

His cock was brushing the back of your throat, making you choke and grip his thighs harder. He responded with speeding up his pace, the feeling of his cock pushing into your throat was like nothing you had ever experienced before. You prepared yourself, thinking that at this pace he was going to cum soon. As he ravaged your throat, you realized you were wrong.

Michael suddenly let go of your hair and pulled his cock from your lips, a string of saliva connecting the head to your lips for a moment as you caught your breath.

Michael waved his hand and made you stand upright, against your own will. You felt your body vibrate, he had used his magic on you. For some reason, the thought turned you on even more, if that was possible. Michael then made a sweeping motion, the stuff flying off his deck, minus his laptop. “Lay back.” He spoke, you nodded and hopped up on the edge of his desk, you could feel your wetness practically dripping out of you at this point. You laid back at his command, and Michael stepped between your legs. He traced his fingers over your panties again before literally ripping them off of you.

“Michael!” You yelled, was he going to destroy all of your clothes? “You won’t be needing them anymore.” He answered simply.

His fingers slid against your wet lips and he pressed against your clit again. “So wet, so needy… You’ve always wanted his, haven’t you? You’ve dreamt about all the ways you wished I’d fuck you?” He pressed harder, making your legs shake and you cry out his name.

“Tell me how much you want me, how much you want me to fill up your sweet little cunt with my cock.”

“Please fuck me, Michael,” You found yourself begging, “I want you so badly… I-I’ve always-” He slammed the full length of his cock into your awaiting entrance, making you gasp in pleasure. His size and thickness made it almost painful, but the pain was the last thing you cared about.

Michael took one of your legs and bent it forward so he could fuck you deeper, and with his other hand, he snapped off your bra and tossed it onto the floor. His hand kneading your breast as he slowly began to fuck you.

“This is what you were made for,” Michael breathed, increasing the pace of his thrusts. “Made to take my cock like the slut you are.”

“I was made for you…” You moaned out, Michael smirked and wrapped his hand around your bruised throat. “That’s right (Y/N). I want you to feel the pain of this when I’m done with you.” He pressed his hand harder into your throat making you see stars as he fucked you long and hard. His cock pounding into you repeatedly as he held you down.

Following up on his words, he released your throat and smacked your face again, making you cry out in pain. He pressed his cock into you deeper at your cries, leaning forward and pressing his long fingers into your mouth. He pressed his fingers on your tongue and you sucked them greedily, enjoying the taste of his skin. He took his fingers out and pressed them to your clit again, making you moan “Michael, Fuck…”

“Scream it, I want everyone to know how good I'm fucking you.” He increased his pace with his fingers and his cock sending you into overdrive, You screamed his name multiple times until you were hoarse in the throat.

A white-hot heat burned inside your lower regions as he continued, you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold yourself back much longer. “Michael,” You panted, “I-I’m going to… I’m gonna cum!”

“Good. Cum around my cock slut, I wanna feel you.” He groaned, triggering your release as you finally came, feeling your tight walls squeeze around his cock as he continued his relentless pace.  
Michael pulled out of you unexpectedly, making you whine at the feeling.

“Get back on your knees,” He ordered, you followed his order with shaking legs, falling to your knees in front of him, His cock was dripping with your creamy fluid as he stroked it with his hand. It was truly a sight to behold.

“Beg me to cum in your mouth slut, I want to hear how badly you want my cum down your throat.”

You put your hands on your knees and looking up at him, his eyes clouded with lust as he stared down at you on your knees in front of him, stroking his massive length and licking his lips.

“Please Michael, Cum in my mouth,” You begged sincerely, “I want to taste you so bad…” You practically moaned the last words and he pushed his cock back into our mouth. The taste of his cock mixed with your wetness was intoxicating. He pressed his cock as deep as he could in your throat with one thrust as he released his thick cum.

The taste and feeling were indescribable as his cock pulsed into your mouth, releasing ropes of the sticky cum down your throat which you swallowed. When he finally pulled his cock from your lips, he was softening.

Michael laughed, making you look at him in confusion. “Have you learned your lesson? Or are you going to continue to disobey me until I fuck you again?”

You licked your lips at the thought, if this was your punishment, you definitely weren’t planning on stopping. 

He waved his hand again and stood you up, pulling your face to his and pressing his lips to yours. His tongue slipped inside your mouth, tasting himself as he kissed you deeply. He ran his fingers on the bruises forming on your skin, breaking from the kiss to smile as his handiwork.

“Maybe I’ll keep you around for a little while longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this filthy mess. Find me on tumblr @katiekitty261


End file.
